


Subject: . . .

by WreakingHavok



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, I just thought id throw it out, Or you can just rip it to shreds honestly, SINCERELY ME, Sing this to a slowed down version of sincerely me, constructive criticism is welcome, horrible rhyming, its probably ooc, like seriously I should never write songs, really short, spoken words in parentheses, this is mainly for my own enjoyment/cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/pseuds/WreakingHavok
Summary: All I gotta do is apologize to you, and hopefully -(You’ll forgive me, right?)





	Subject: . . .

(Spoken words are in parentheses)

 

(Recipient: treehan@gmail.com

Subject: . . .)

Dear Evan Hansen,

We’ve been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don’t talk that much.

(Because I cut off contact, but I’m here now. What else do you want from me?)

Well, I should tell you that I’ve (over)thought it through - and I had every right to be enraged at you.

(You were a jerk, Hansen.) (And maybe I was too, but you were the bigger jerk)

But, I forgive you, even though it’s been two years. I missed you every day and maybe shed some tears.

(Haha, that’s a joke, I didn’t cry.) (But I understand. ~~If I had been in your shoes I would’ve abandoned me too.~~ )

(Anyway,) Hope it’s going well, hope that’s school’s not hell -

(Who am I kidding)

You’ve turned it around, I can see.

Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention - (right)? It’s easy ~~~~to change if you give it your attention. It’s what I’ve tried to do, and I hope we can see through our past mistakes -

( ~~Even though they’re mostly yours~~ )

Sincerely,

Me

(P.S. and if you wouldn’t mind, I get off work at three tomorrow idk if maybe you’d wanna meet up?)

 

(Recipient: insanelycooljk@gmail.com

Re:Subject: . . .)

Dear Jared Kleinman,

I’m so glad you understand. For future reference, tears don’t make you any less a man.

(What I did was wrong, I get that. I’m really sorry, Jared. I’ve missed you too, ~~despite never being that great of friends.~~ )

I’m glad I didn’t poison things beyond repair. You have no clue of how much weight this was to bear.

(I’m really, really, sorry Jared. ~~I’m so glad that you reached out to me.)~~

Dude, I’m proud of you, and I’m sorry too, I’m turning around, that you’ll see.

Cause all that it took was a little reinvention. I tried hard to change and I gave it my attention. All I gotta do is apologize to you, ~~and hopefully -~~

~~(You’ll forgive me, right?)~~

I’m so sorry.

Sincerely,

Me

(P.S. yep, three works. Á lá mode? I’ll buy.)


End file.
